pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Cartoon Communications Incredible Funny Style)
Cartoon Communications Incredible Funny's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill - Mother Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill - Father Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill's Sadness - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Lynnie Raccoon (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Mickey Mouse) See Also *Inside Out (Cartoon Communications Incredible Funny Style) Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Cartoon Communications Incredible Funny Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Cartoon Communications Incredible Funny Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Cartoon Communications Incredible Funny Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (Cartoon Communications Incredible Funny Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Cartoon Communications Incredible Funny Style) - Billy Dog My Bad *Inside Out (Cartoon Communications Incredible Funny Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Cartoon Communications Incredible Funny Style): Sally Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (Cartoon Communications Incredible Funny Style) Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Pepe with a sad smile.png|Pepe Le Pew as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Anger Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Riley Anderson Mr. Krabs.jpg|Eugene H. Krabs as Bing Bong Category:Cartoon Communications Incredible Funny Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof